


Drowning my Demons

by J0rn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Murder, Blood, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0rn/pseuds/J0rn
Summary: "Looking at the world through the bottom of a glassAll I see is a man who's fading fast."Merle Haggard - Misery And Gin





	

Jesse Mcree would never forget the night he stopped drinking.

He never thought of it as anything bad, per say. He always drank at home, alone, and as long as he wasn't hurting anyone he'd be alright. Right?

Besides, it always took the edge off. Helped quiet those demons inside him that had a way of getting to loud after a hard mission.

Hanzo drank too. He knew more about the eldest Shimada than the man knew about himself... And unlike Mcree, Hanzo couldn't hold his liquor. Everyone could tell when the usually reserved marksman had been drinking, because it always helped hid demons take control.

Mcree always kept an eye on him during those moments, knowing he could and always would get himself hurt or put himself in danger, and no amount of hugging and kissing and telling him that everything was fine ever seemed to be enough.

Hanzo was hurting. Mcree spent most of his nights by his side, and he could almost feel the pain he was living with every moment.

Kinda made his own look small in comparison...

There was something so off about the archer that day. Nothing he could put a finger on, but something that made him nervous all the same. Hanzo was drunk. But this was different. He avoided Mcree the whole day, and when the mission was over he slipped away without anyone noticing.

Mcree noticed.

After arguing with himself whether or not he should even get involved, he got up and made the long walk to Hanzo's quarters.

The door was open when he arrived, he supposed he was waiting for him...

Mcree threw open the door the rest of the way and froze.

There was so much blood....

Hanzo was on the floor, sprawled out, bleeding out, and Mcree was on his knees instantly. 

"Darlin'? Darlin' wake up!"

Mcree was sick to his stomach. How could he do this?

He was breathing still, but only barely. Mcree couldn't find the source of the bleeding.

He wrapped the smaller man up in his arms, heavy as he was, and ran for help. Hanzo winced and moaned, which made Mcree run faster. There was still a chance...

Everything was a blur as he entered the infirmary. Everyone was talking at one and his tears were stinging his eyes and muddling his vision; It took three people to pull Hanzo from his arms and twin more to hold him down and sedate him to keep him from throwing a fit.

He woke up curled up in a waiting room chair with his head on someone's shoulder, body and head aching.

"Don't move," they said. "They sedated you pretty strongly."

Mcree opened his eyes, trying to force himself to see straight. "Why...."

"You were making a mess. Angela thought you were going to hurt someone. Or yourself."

"N-no..." His voice was still thick with sleep. "Didn't hurt myself... Didn't hurt him..."

"No, you didn't hurt him." They soothed, putting a cold arm around him. "He's ok. He's recovering nicely, but he'll be bedridden for a while."

Mcree felt his tears welling up once more. "Why? Why did he do that? Why didn't he just come to me?"

The arm around his shoulder tightened.

"I know what you must think. It's not what you think. Not completely. He told me what happened... He tried to end his life last night, Jesse. But something stopped him. You stopped him."

Mcree sat up then. "I didn't make it in time I didn't stop him!"

"My brother is alive because of you. He couldn't go through with it because he was afraid to leave you! You gave him a reason to live, Jesse."

Mcree looked Genji in the eyes. He had taken off his faceplate.

"He was dying. There was blood everywhere."

"I know. An unfortunate attack on him was planned for last night as well. He was so out of it he couldn't defend himself. They were trying to interrogate him, and get the location to our fortune. But he is strong. He didn't tell them anything so they came for me and left him for dead."

Mcree couldn't fight his tears back any longer. He let Genji pull him back into a tight embrace. "It isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. You gave my brother a reason to live... Thank you..."

He cried himself to sleep on Genji's shoulder, as docile as a child.

Jesse Mcree would never forget the night he stopped drinking.


End file.
